Valentine's Dance: My Version
by DrgnBrth63
Summary: Inspired by the original version from Songbird341. Also, I apologize ahead of time if it's not yet Valentine's Day. This was originally going to be New Year's-themed, but I couldn't find a way to make it fit.
1. What Valentine's Dance?

**Hey everyone, DrgnBrth63 here! Also known as Andrew Nigo, if you didn't already read my "Giving Up" thing.**

**So I was originally going to do this story for New Year's, but after a few days of writer's block and trying to find a way to fit a "New Year's" dance thing in this story, I decided to do something different instead.**

**Special thanks to Songbird341, who wrote the original story and inspired me to do my own little version. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine's Dance - Chapter One**

Tori and André walked into Sikowitz's classroom, a little later than usual. And by the looks of it, they were pretty tired.

"Finally, you guys are here," Sikowitz said, throwing his hands up in the air, "Why are you two so late today?"

"Sorry," Tori said. "André apparently couldn't get his car starting and I was-"

Sikowitz cut her off. "No no. Please, you don't have to explain to me right now. Wait until after class. Now then," he started as he began to stand up from his sitting position on the stage. "Before we start today's assignment, I got something to talk about with you all..."

Everyone shared a confused look. Then finally Jade spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Where's Cat?"

"Cat is currently helping out with Sinjin and Jacob in decorating the Asphalt Café for the upcoming Valentine's Dance. _That's_ what I want to talk about," Sikowitz said as he walked around looking for something, probably a coconut to drink out of.

Tori put on a confused look on her face as she and André took her seat. "Valentine's Dance?" she asked.

"Aw, does little miss Tori Vega not know about the Valentine's Dance just yet?" Jade asked, in her "sweet little Miss Tori" voice.

Tori looked right at Jade with an annoyed look on her face and said, "I don't talk like that!"

"Oh and don't I seem so happy?" Jade shot back, once again in the same voice.

"_Anyway_," Beck started, "The Valentine's Dance, as its name suggests, is a dance that Hollywood Arts is going to have this Valentine's Day. It's actually a nice idea since we've never had any other school dance for this place."

"Except for the Prome," André added.

"Has anyone seen my coconut?" Sikowitz suddenly said, making Tori and Jade stop and look at him.

"Is that it up there?" Beck said, pointing up at the ceiling.

"Huh?" asked Sikowitz as he looked up, only to get hit by said coconut once it fell down from above his head.

"OW!" he exclaimed in agony. Then suddenly as it happened, he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Well I'm bored now," said Jade as she started to walk out the classroom.

* * *

**Dumb way to start it off, huh? But that's the best I could do so...**

**See you next chapter!**

**-DrgnBrth63**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys it Nitro here.**

**Now I'll bet you're all wondering why I've decided to put in this little author's note in here... Well to be honest, I'm drawing a bit of a blank on how I'm gonna have the second chapter of my Valentine's Dance story go. So far I just have Beck and André having a short conversation about Prome, but I'm suffering from writer's block now. Please be patient with me while I try to cure this accursed writer's block. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**...I totally just did that, didn't I?**

**-DrgnBrth63**


	3. Robbie's Dilemma (sort of)

**Finally! Alright now, before I start the next chapter I got to ask something...**

**Recently I've been asked to turn my one-shot Robbie song into an actual song for YouTube. Now I know how I want the song to sound, but first I'm just going to wing it and give whoever's read it the opportunity to make it into a song themselves.**

**Not because I'm lazy; but I just want to hear your versions too, in case I need some inspiration. Personally I'm trying to get an All Time Low-slash-Daughtry kind of sound.**

**Okay I guess I'm done for now. On with the story!**

**Valentine's Dance – Chapter Two**

* * *

André and Beck were walking down to their next class, André holding a couple of bells in his left hand for some reason, when Tori came up to them.

"Hey Tori," they said.

"Hey guys," replied Tori. "André, have you seen Robbie anywhere? He seemed awfully quiet during class today, like something was bothering him."

"Nope, haven't seen him," André answered, shaking his head a little.

"I haven't seen him either," Beck stated. "But he did seem a little upset when we mentioned the Valentine's Dance."

Just then Cat came over holding a teddy bear in her arms. "Hey guys," she said. "What's everyone talking about?"

"Robbie." said Tandreck.

"Why don't you just try to talk to him and see what's up?" André suggested.

"Why does André have bells in his hands?" asked Cat as she looked over to the guys and saw André was holding a couple of bells.

"Well… Okay," Tori said. "I'll talk to Robbie. But I need to find a way to approach this first. And why DO you have bells in your hands?"

"I don't know. I just found them in my locker today." André stated as he shrugged his shoulders and began to ring the bells a bit.

Just then, they heard a dog barking and looked around only to find the dog too late.

"Oh boy," said André as he started to get ready to run for his life. Everyone around him began to watch as André was being chased around the school by a German shepherd dog.

"Man, tell him to stop Beck!" André cried desperately as he tried (and continuously failed) to lose the dog.

"The dog is following you bro," said Beck, "Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"I'M TOO BUSY RUNNING FOR MY LIFE MAN!"

**Robbie's Slap Update: Tori asked me to come to her place tonight. What could she possibly want to do with me? I wonder... / Mood – confused**

Tori sat on her living room couch reading _The Face on the Milk Carton_ (**AN: The most recent book I've read. It's pretty good**) when the doorbell rang.

"TORI! Get the door!" Trina yelled from her room.

"I was just ABOUT TO!" Tori yelled back as she opened the door to see Robbie.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

Tori smiled. "Yeah, come on in." she said as she closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. "Want some lemonade? Or how about some sweet tea?"

"Uh, lemonade's fine. Tastes better than tea anyway," Robbie muttered the last part to himself as Tori poured him a glass. He gave her thanks but began to stare at it for a few seconds. "Why is it pink?"

"I don't know, why does Cat stuff candy in her bra?" Tori shrugged. "Don't worry about the color, it's harmless. Which reminds me, what happened to Rex?"

"He's having his foot replaced after Jade chucked it at Jacob and Ronnie earlier at lunch today and-"

"Yeah, it figures," Tori interrupted, "So what's up with you Rob? You seem a bit…off. Like more than usual. Is something bothering you or something?"

The room was quiet for a minute before Robbie went to the living room couch and spoke.

"Well… Okay, I want to ask Cat to the Valentine's Dance that's coming up. The problem is I have no idea how I'm going to ask her. I don't even know if she'll say yes since last time she kept running away from me. I want to try to make it real good; special."

"Aw!"

"Tori please don't do that now!"

"Sorry. Alright, I'll help. But what ideas do you have in mind? Give me a few."

Robbie thought for a moment before he spoke again. "I got a few. But this one's my favorite…even though it's a little tricky."

"How tricky?"

_Meanwhile, at a nearby Fractured Toad restaurant..._

"I thought we were all going to the Dance as a group tonight!" Beck said to André as he chewed on some French fries. Beck, André, and Jade were all sitting at a small table close to the middle of the restaurant. Originally they wanted a booth for four, but Cat cancelled at the last-minute to eat dinner with her mom and Uncle Joey. "What do you mean you can't come with us?"

"Sorry man, but I plan on going solo to the Valentine's Dance solo," said André, "I've already had enough problems with finding a date for the Prome and that did NOT end well."

"Really? How come?" Beck asked.

"Because," answered Jade, "That Sherry girl was always kissing him a lot during the entire Prome."

"What? How is that a reason to go solo?" Beck asked, a bit surprised.

André sighed, "I just don't think I can get a date for the dance. I want to try to get an _actual_ date, but I just don't see it happening." He concluded as he reached for his cup of water. "I want a girl that doesn't just like me for my looks or my lips."

The table became silent for a moment before Jade made a suggestion neither boys expected. "What about Tori? She's dateless."

This made Beck drop his fried chicken from his hands as André immediately spat out his drink all over Beck, shocked Jade would suggest such a thing. "Oh God," Beck said as he tried to clean himself.

"Are you crazy?" asked Beck incredulously.

"No. I'm just saying," Jade replied, "Last time Tori didn't have a date because she was too preoccupied with getting Prome ready. This year she doesn't have to arrange it because Sinjin and Jacob already got it covered."

"I don't know," an unsure André replied.

"Think about it, André," Jade finished. "I usually just bluff when I say that, but seriously; think about it this time."

* * *

**Alright I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Next one I work on probably won't be out until later this month.**

**See you later!**

**-DrgnBrth63**


	4. Untitled Chapter Three

**Hey guys, it is Andy again!**

**Okay, so as I am currently typing this, I am pondering what story I will write next. I've already rewritten one story influenced by a show that I hardly ever watched whenever new episodes were aired on Nickelodeon. And two 100% original one-shots. So after I'm done with this story, I still need to decide what else I will do for this site.**

**In the meantime, check out this final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the name 'Jacob' that was used in the first chapter for no reason whatsoever (he might be an original character in the future). Everything else belongs to Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon Studios (including characters). Also, Rob's way of asking Cat out in this chapter was taken from a film called **_**To Save a Life**_** (also not mine).**

**Valentine's Dance – Chapter Three**

Cat was sitting on the kitchen counter, thinking about the upcoming Valentine's Dance. No one, not even Sinjin, has asked her out yet and the one person she liked she hadn't personally talked to since she ran away from him at the Cow Wow (wow, how many times have I mentioned this in my stories?).

"I hope he's not upset with me because of that. He seemed a little sad today at school," she said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring and immediately got to her feet to straighten herself up.

_I hope it's not that Jacob kid trying to sell me his stuff again_, she thought as she walked over and opened the door. But for some reason no one was there. Instead, there was a little ice block on her porch with something inside.

Curiously, she grabbed whatever she felt was able to break something and smashed the ice block with her brother's baseball bat.

Cat couldn't believe what she was seeing. Surrounded by the now-melting ice was a red rose lying on the porch with a note next to it that read, 'Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me? – Robbie'

"Congratulations Cat! You broke the ice, literally!"

Cat turned to her side to see Tori and Robbie standing outside.

"I know it's a stupid way to do this, but I just thought it'd be funny," Robbie said as they walked over, "…So? Do you want to go, kitty Cat?"

Cat giggled at the nickname 'Kitty Cat' and, after a good few minutes of calming down, picked up the rose and ran towards Tori and Robbie to hug them.

"I'd love to."

**Robbie's Slap Update: Can't believe Cat ACTUALLY said YES! Thank you Tori, for helping me! : D / Mood – YOLO?**

"So how do you think Robbie and Cat are doing right now?" asked Andre. Tori and Andre were sitting at their usual table, in their Prome attires, at the Asphalt Café where the Valentine's Dance was being held. Beck and Jade were dancing with some of the other students while everyone else was sitting down, drinking some punch, or just talking with friends.

"I don't know," replied Tori, "They should be here by now. I hope they're not using Robbie's car to get here."

"That would be kind of funny though," Andre laughed, earning a look of 'Seriously, dude?' from Tori.

Just then, Cat and Robbie came running over to Tori and Andre. Robbie had his usual curly hair combed down a bit and was wearing a tux similar to Andre's. Cat wore her hair in a ponytail and had a bright red strapless dress.

"Hey! Look who's FINALLY here," Beck joked as he and Jade walked over to join the rest of the gang, also in their usual Prome attires. "I was afraid you guys weren't going to make it in time."

"Can you blame me? The car's pretty old," Robbie asked, earning a giggle from Cat. Just then, "She's everything" by Brad Paisley started playing.

"Oh, I love this song!" Cat squealed, "Come on Robbie, let's go." And as Cat dragged Robbie over to the dance floor, Beck and Jade decided to follow suit, leaving Andre and Tori at the table again.

"What's up with you, Tor?" Andre asked, seeing Tori's stressed face.

Tori sighed, "I just realized I was so caught up in trying to help Robbie out that I forgot to get a date _again_."

Both stayed silent for a few seconds, before Andre spoke. "You know...I didn't bring a date either."

Tori snapped her head over to Andre. "Shall I have this dance, m'lady?" asked Andre in a fake-British accent, and like Robbie, earning a giggle from Tori as they took each other's hands and walked over to the dance floor with the rest of the gang.

"Thanks for coming with me, Cat. I'm really enjoying it," Robbie stated nervously.

"Me too Robbie," said Cat, just as nervous as Robbie was, "And I'm sorry about running away last dance. I guess…I guess I was just scared of what would happen if we ever got into, like, a big fight or I'd screw something up or-" As she said all this, her eyes started watering a little.

"Hey. Hey, hey," Robbie interrupted, laughing a little at the end, "I'm not worried about that right now. I never have been. That's all in the past, okay?" He pulled her close in a hug and she hugged back crying in his shoulder. "I got you something."

Cat's eyes immediately lit up as she picked her head up, "Really?"

"Yes," replied Robbie. He pulled out a tiny box and opened it. A gold necklace with a red velvet cupcake matching her hair at the end was inside.

Cat's eyes couldn't get any brighter. "Oh my God," Cat gasped softly, "I love it!" She immediately lunged at him and they embraced, kissing each other with as much love as they could put into it.

**Well that's the best way I can end it. Happy Valentine's Day everybody, and remember: Cupid is watching you. XD**

**-DrgnBrth63 a.k.a. Andrew Nigo a.k.a. Nitro**


End file.
